prettycurefandomcom_de-20200215-history
HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU
ist das zweite Ending-Lied der Staffel HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Das Lied soll von Rie Hikisaka, Rina Hon'izumi, Yui Ogura, Nao Tamura, Yukari Tamura gesungen werden und wird sein Debüt in Folge 23 feiern. Lyrics Kurze Version |-|Japanische Schrift= YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！ プリキュア@SMILE！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ タネはツボミから　イキイキ花咲かせる ユメは願うから　キラキラ明日が来る エイエンに✰エイエイオー！ ミスで落ち込んで　しゃがんだ時がチャンス 胸張ってジャンプ！ ほら、バネが羽根になる High so jump！ハイハイ！ 未完成のままの 勇気のパズル DREAM BELIEVE あきらめずつなぐ ミライ地図 さあ、行こう！フレー＊フレー MY FRIENDS！ 最強！いざ！タ・チ・アGIRLS！ 奇跡ステージの チケットは笑い顔オンリー ＃（ハッシュタグ）ガムシャラ＊シャララ ハピネス一斉送信 シェアしあう愛で 希望のドア開くの 私たちそばにいるよ HUGっと！プリキュア YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ |-|Romanization= YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! Purikyua @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! Eien ni✰eiei ō! High so jump! Haihai! #E32636|Ma}}/ Akiramezu tsunagu Sā, ikou! Furē*furē MY FRIENDS! Saikyō! Iza! Ta・chi・a GIRLS! #(Hasshu tagu) gamushara*sharara Hapinesu issei sōshin HUGtto! Purikyua YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! |-|Übersetzung= YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! Pretty Cure @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!! Die Samen eine kleinen Blume, wachsen und gedeihen zu einem langen Leben Die Träume nach denen du suchst werden wahr, und zu einer glänzenden Zukunft Für immer✰und Hey, hey Oh! Auch wenn Fehler dich runterziehen, helfen sie dir dich zu verändern Mit Entschlossenheit im Herzen, Jump! Sieh nur, dieser Ursprung wird zu deinem Aufwind Jump so High! Yes! Yes! Das Puzzle des Mutes Ist noch offen, aber wenn du TRÄUMST DARAN GLAUBST Nicht aufgibst Dann offenbart sich die Karte Die unsere Zukunft verbindet Also, los geht's! Hurra＊Hurra MY FRIENDS Das aller beste! Genau jetzt! Jubelt zusammen GIRLS! Das Ticket zu diesem Konzert der Wunder ist ein strahlendes Lächeln #Shalala, übertrage All eine Fröhlichkeit Teile mit allen deine Liebe Die Tür der Hoffnung wird sich öffnen Wir werden immer bei dir sein HUGtto! Pretty Cure YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!! Lange Version |-|Japanische Schrift= YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！ プリキュア@（アット）SMILE！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ タネはツボミから イキイキ花咲かせる ユメは願うから キラキラ明日が来る エイエンに☆エイエイオー！ ミスで落ち込んで しゃがんだ時がチャンス 胸張ってジャンプ！ ほら、バネが羽根になる High so jump！ハイハイ！ 未完成のままの　勇気のパズル DREAM BELIEVE あきらめずつなぐ 未来地図 さぁ、行こう！フレー＊フレーMY FRIENDS！ 最強！いざ！タ・チ・アGIRLS！ 奇跡ステージの チケットは笑い顔オンリー ＃（ハッシュタグ）ガムシャラ＊シャララ ハピネス一斉送信 シェアしあう愛で 希望のドア開くの 私たちそばにいるよ HUGっと！プリキュア YES!MORE!チアフル！ YES!MORE!パワフル！ YES!MORE!ジョイフル!HIGH FIVE！！ アコガレはきっと オトメの必須アイテム トライもエラーも 楽しめればファインプレー ネバって☆Never give up!（ネバギバ） 作文に書いた なりたい自分ビジョン 目を閉じて見える 魅惑ワンダーランド We can do!感動！ いつの日か大人になった自分に 絶対 いっぱい 頑張ったねって 言えるように GANGAN!ガンバ＊READY GO! エレガント☆凛としたGlRLS! やるしかないでSHOW 凸凹（でこぼこ）も自分ヒストリー FUNFUN＊夢ファンファーレ Fine Day!輝かせよう！ 月より優しく 海よりも奥深く その気持ち抱きしめるよ 奇跡は無限大 ヘイ！Are you ready? ドンマイ！ハナマル　青春 ヘイ！Clap your hands! スマイル！毎日 So グッド！ ヘイ！Keep it up! オーライ！なかよし　愛！愛！ 夢に　Go for it! みんな　Go for it!　 Wow〜イェイ！ 手と手ぎゅっと結んで 目と目合わせ☆Smiling 心と心は温もりで育まれてゆく ＃（ハッシュタグ）ガムシャラ＊シャララ ハピネス一斉送信 シェアしあう愛で 希望のドア開くの 私たち羽ばたけるよ HUGっと！プリキュア！ IT'S ALRIGHT... YELL FOR YOU!... いつも... YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！ プリキュア@（アット）SMILE！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！ プリキュア@（アット）SMILE！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ |-|Romanization= YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! Purikyua @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! Eien ni✰eiei ō! High so jump! Haihai! #E32636|Ma}}/ Akiramezu tsunagu Sā, ikou! Furē*furē MY FRIENDS! Saikyō! Iza! Ta・chi・a GIRLS! #(Hasshu tagu) gamushara*sharara Hapinesu issei sōshin HUGtto! Purikyua YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! #73C2FB|An}}/ Nebatte☆Never give up! #E32636|Ma}}/ We can do! Kandō! #73C2FB|An}}/ Ganbatta nette GANGAN! Ganba*READY GO! Ereganto☆rinto shita GIRLS! FUNFUN*yume fanfāre Fine Day! Kagayakaseyou! Hei! Don Mai! Hei! Clap your hands! Sumairu! Hei! Keep it up! Ōrai! #E32636|Ma}}/ Nakayoshi ai! Ai! #FF69B4|Ye}}/ / Yume ni Go for it! #E32636|Ma}}/ Min'na Go for it! Wow~yei! #73C2FB|An}}/ / hagukumarete yuku #(Hasshu tagu) gamushara*sharara Hapinesu issei sōshin #E32636|Ma}}/ Shea shiau ai de #73C2FB|An}}/ Kibō no doa hiraku no HUGtto! Purikyua! #73C2FB|An}}/ / Itsumo... YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! Purikyua @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! Purikyua @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! |-|Übersetzung= YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! Pretty Cure @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!! Die Samen eine kleinen Blume, wachsen und gedeihen zu einem langen Leben Die Träume nach denen du suchst werden wahr, und zu einer glänzenden Zukunft Für immer✰und Hey, hey Oh! Auch wenn Fehler dich runterziehen, helfen sie dir dich zu verändern Mit Entschlossenheit im Herzen, Jump! Sieh nur, dieser Ursprung wird zu deinem Aufwind Jump so High! Yes! Yes! Das Puzzle des Mutes Ist noch offen, aber wenn du TRÄUMST DARAN GLAUBST Nicht aufgibst Dann offenbart sich die Karte Die unsere Zukunft verbindet Also, los geht's! Hurra＊Hurra MY FRIENDS Das aller beste! Genau jetzt! Jubelt zusammen GIRLS! Das Ticket zu diesem Konzert der Wunder ist ein strahlendes Lächeln #Ohne Furcht Shalala, übertrage All eine Fröhlichkeit Teile mit allen deine Liebe Die Tür der Hoffnung wird sich öffnen Wir werden immer bei dir sein HUGtto! Pretty Cure YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!! Sich nach etwas sehnen, ist Ohne Zweifel wichtig für ein Mädchen Trial and Error Können auch spaßig sein, wenn man den Regeln folgt Ich werde☆niemals aufgeben (Niemals aufgeben) In meinem Aufsatz steht Das Ich, das ich werden will Sieh mit deinen eigenen Augen Das Wunderland, das dich umgiebt We can do! Mit wahren Gefühlen! Eines Tages bin ich die Erwachsene, die ich sein will Bestimmt! Mit viel Anstrengung Kannst du es wagen GANGAN! Gib dein bestes＊READY GO! Wie elegante und würdevolle GIRLS! Deine einziger weg ist zu SHOW Die Schwierigkeiten deiner Geschichte FUNFUN＊Ein Traum, eine Fanfare Fine Day! Er wird sicher leuchten! Noch höflicher als der Mond Und viel tiefer als die See Wir umarmen alle diese Gefühle Denn Wunder ist unbesiegbar Hey! Are you Ready? Don't Mind! Der Blumen-Zyklus der Jugend Hey! Clap Your Hands! Smile! Jeder Tag ist so good! Hey! Keep it up! Alright! Mit einem guten Freund! Wie Liebe! Dein Traum: Go For It! Alle: Go For It! Wo~ow Yay! Die Hände der Anderen fest haltend In die Augen blickend☆mit einem Lächeln Herz zu Herz, sie werden wärmer wenn wir beisammen sind #Ohne Furcht Shalala, übertrage All eine Fröhlichkeit Teile mit allen deine Liebe Die Tür der Hoffnung wird sich öffnen Wir werden in die Lüfte fliegen HUGtto! Pretty Cure YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! Pretty Cure @ SMILE! (It's alight) YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!! YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! (Aile For You!) Pretty Cure @ SMILE! (Für Immer) YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!! Bildergalerie Videogalerie thumb|center|335 px Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Kategorie:Lieder